Fool me twice
by LuluDancing
Summary: Post 4x09 - "How long did you think you could lie to me love?" The words slid smoothly off his tongue as he took a step closer to her. "Did you think I would never find out?" Dark!Klaroline


**Hey Guys! So I wrote this on a klaroline drabble blog, I run with three other flawless fanfiction authors. There were plenty of requests for post massacre klaroline scene for 4x09 & I had an idea churning around in my head for this scene so I decided to apply it for the requests. I hope you like it.**

* * *

Caroline stepped out of the bathroom in her pyjama shorts and a skinny top. She was ready to crash after the hectic day they had. Stefan had refused to come home with her, apparently he needed to spend some time alone. Her mother was out on night shift. Tyler was missing and that werewolf slut better be on the run before Caroline got her hands on her.

And here she was all alone in her house on the day she should be out with her friends getting drunk on eggnog. She sighed as she sat on the edge of her bed rubbing her eyes; exhaustion washing over her and trying to ignore the niggling thought at the back of her mind.

_Was he still alive? _

Were they wrong to try and kill him when they were basically pseudo team-mates?

Is she stupid for feeling this way about him? She shook her head. No, the fun, flirty man she had a glimpse of the past few days does not hide the fact that he is a dangerous hybrid who caused hurt everyone she knew in some way or another. But her mind kept whirring with the remnants of her conversation with Stefan. Was he truly any different from them? Were their human ties the only thing that kept them from being like him?

A crash sounded from the front hall making Caroline jump up, whirling towards the door, her senses at high alert. _Who was it?_

She could hear the slow _scrap scrap _of shoes dragging across the wooden panelled floor as someone walked steadily in. Flashing to the door, she peered out & noticed her front door hanging off its hinges; moonlight shined off the wet footprints that marked the floorboards. Walking down the hallway, the aroma of blood hit her nostrils before Caroline entered the front hall. Apprehension coursed through her and she blinked at the sight that greeted her.

Klaus stood in the middle of the hall, his body was angled as he looked at the fireplace, and she could make out the specks of blood that marred his features; he was soaked in it.

Before she could formulate a coherent thought, his voice cut through the stifling silence.

"Caroline," her name rolled off his tongue casually, and if she wasn't there to witness the tension beneath the calm façade or his clenched fist or the tightening of his grip around the champagne bottle he held; she would have thought he arrived at her house to woo her with his romantic theatrics.

"Klaus," She strode into the room, coming to a standstill opposite him, "What's going on?" Glancing down, she could only imagine whose blood adorned him.

_Tyler? Oh god where is he? _

Klaus turned his head to face her, a cold smile appearing on his face. His smile seemed…emotionless. A frission of fear ran through her. _Did he find out about the plan?_

"How long did you think you could lie to me love?" The words slid smoothly off his tongue as he took a step closer to her. "Did you think I would never find out?"

Caroline gulped, taking a step back automatically, "Klaus -"

"How many times do you think you can take me for a fool?" Klaus asked casually, resting the bottle of champagne of a side desk. "You know I don't take kindly to betrayal."

And before she could blink, Klaus flashed to her, pushing her back with such force that she hit the wall of the living room. Plaster cracked and a particles of dust floated into the air surrounding them.

Caroline coughed and swallowed a groan, her larynx closing up at the pressure of his hand against her throat. She looked up at the most fearful creature to walk on this planet and saw nothing but fury on his face. Gone was the playful smile, the teasing glint in his eye, the banter between them; instead all that was left was a very angry hybrid who was on a path of destruction. And maybe she was imagining it, but was that a twinge of betrayal reflecting back at her from the depths of his eyes.

"Klaus," she croaked as her fingers tried to pry hands off her neck, but he was too strong. His other hand bit into her torso as his fingers dug into her flesh. "I was not on board with that idea."

He blinked as her statement sunk in, his grip loosening slightly allowing her to take in a deep breath of unwanted air.

A chilling smile grew on Klaus' face, "You think I will fall for that again. Fall for any words coming out of your lovely lips, sweetheart?" He leaned in closer, and Caroline could see the swirls of amber in his eyes beginning to take over. His breath smelt of champagne as it ghosted over her lips, "Are you going to lie to me again?"

"I have never lied to you, Klaus." Caroline glared at him. It irked her that he would think that of her. Caroline Forbes was never a liar. "Whatever role I played in distracting you, I have never lied to you."

She swept her eyes at the blood stains marring his collar, "What did you do?" She inquired, unable to keep the slight tremble out of her voice. "Where is Tyler?"

"Oh don't worry about him, love. He is fine." Klaus' words would have consoled her if not for the bit he added, "For now. But I can't say the same for his hybrids or his mother."

"Klaus what did you do?" Caroline asked, shock and horror colouring her words. Her mind whirred, knowing that Tyler's safety was at stake, "Please don't hurt him."

His low chuckle was menacing to say the least and Caroline realized that maybe just maybe the last straw on the camel's back broke. He sounded unhinged despite the control he displayed. "Don't hurt the mutt who plotted to kill me? Don't hurt the mutt who cost me my precious hybrids?" Klaus's lips rubbed against her ear as his body pressed her further into the wall. "You underestimate me. Killing him will be the easy way out."

Caroline's eyes widened as she listened to his next words; "I want him to suffer."

All of a sudden, a wet, squishing sound filled the air and a sharp, piercing pain ripped through Caroline's body. The noise of ribs breaking filled the air. Caroline felt as if she couldn't breathe. Wave after wave of agony hit her. Looking down, she saw Klaus' hand immersed in her chest, blood seeping into her top and wetting his already dried shirt sleeves.

She couldn't believe it. She couldn't believe this was happening. Was she so foolish and cocky to think that there were not going to be consequences to Tyler's actions? To her actions? To be so blind in her overconfidence of his affections for her?

She was going to die today. Right now.

"I want Tyler to hurt where it hurts the most; I want him to suffer for this. I want to take away everything that matters to him" Klaus continued, taking in the blatant fear and pain on Caroline's face as she gasped helplessly. She blinked, her eyebrows scrunched up in terror, looking up at his bloodied face so close to hers, her hands clawing at his hand, trying to find someway of appeasing the agony.

"You are the only one left for Tyler. The only one alive who he cares about. I should kill you." Klaus looked deep into her eyes, hurt prominent in hers, angst prominent in his. "But I can't."

"I can't kill you." He said softly, quietly, his words but a whisper almost drowned by her pained gasping.

His fingers tightened around her heart for a fraction, causing Caroline to let out a aggrieved groan, the soft tender flesh so fragile in his hand. Never, had he ever felt this way holding someone's heart before. Yea, he may have felt the power, the control he had over their life force as it drained away but never had he felt so sad, so upset, so….confused by it. He dragged his lips across her cheek, his rough chapped lips against her soft skin tasting the sweetness of it.

He pressed a soft kiss to the corner of her mouth, caressing her lips, belying the violent act he was committing and she almost laughed hysterically. _Oh god, she had her first kiss with Klaus just as he was about to kill her. _

Caroline's back arched as Klaus pulled his hand out of her chest. She looked wildly at him, her head whirling with thoughts; why was she still alive?

Looking down, she saw his hand empty but for the blood dripping down it. Her blood staining his fingers and the floorboards.

"What-? Why?" Caroling sagged against the wall, her hand lifting to her chest that was already healing. She didn't know whether to feel relieved or not. "Why are you letting me go?"

He tilted his head, gazing at the blood on his hand, before flicking his eyes up, looking at her from beneath his lashes. "Don't believe that I am showing you mercy love. This is a warning to you. And to your mutt." His head moved closer to hers until there was barely a hair's breadth between them, "I might feel certain affections towards you but that does't mean that I will ignore your betrayal so easily."

"If there is a next time, I will not be so forgiving Caroline."

And with those words, he turned around and strode away, barely pausing to grab the champagne bottle off the table.

* * *

**If you like this, then do come check out the other drabbles on our tumblr! The url is klaroline69 and is run by angellus08, muffintine, banana71588 and me! =D  
**


End file.
